Gone Baby Gone
by svurolivia
Summary: Established Rolivia, but no one knows they're together. Set in Season 19. One shot. Amanda would do anything to find Noah


Olivia can honestly say she has never been more scared in her life; her heat is beating so fast and she can barely comprehend the situation. She wasn't even this scared when Lewis had her. The concept of her son being missing, out there with someone else who is doing God's knows what to him is something she can't quite comprehend. As, a 19-year veteran of SVU she knows all too well what could happen. Her girlfriend, and detective Amanda can tell that the brunette is in some distress when she looks into her office. So, she walks in her to check on her. The older woman tells her the one thing she never expected to hear. Olivia stutters out "Noah's missing. Someone took him. Sheila just called."

Amanda's heart stopped. Her and Olivia have been dating for almost a year now and Noah had asked last week if he could call her mama, a name he has yet to use. She loves that little boy just as much as she loves Jesse. Amanda, Olivia, Noah, and Jesse have formed their own little family over the past year. They spend most of their nights together their children have grown into siblings right before her eyes. On the outside she is doing her best to hold her composure. Amanda knows she can't break down in Olivia's office. They've done a great a great job over the past year keeping their relationship a secret. On the inside she's panicking. Her mind filled with a deluge of bad thoughts, of all the worst-case scenarios. Olivia cups her cheek looking into her eyes. "I need you to stay calm Amanda, I know you're just as scared as I am. Dodds is going to pull me off this case and I need you to find him. Take the lead on the case Manda. We will find him. I know you can find him."

Amanda's blue eyes water, and she nods her head. She does her best to blink the tears out of her blue eyes before following Liv, Carisi, and Fin out of the squad room. They head to the mall where Noah was last seen.

When they get there it is pure chaos, and Olivia is trying to shut down the mall, while the rest of them show Noah's picture to people. Sheila is upset and apologizing for what happened to Noah. Amanda feels helpless being in this situation. No one prepares you for it being your own kid who is missing. She has to find him, for herself and for Olivia. It's frustrating because the few leads they get go nowhere.

Olivia follows an upset Sheila back to her apartment to see if Noah went there letting Amanda know she is leaving. The brunette's upset, it's killing her to now knowing where her son is, but she trusts Amanda and her detectives to find her son. When they find security footage of Noah walking holding hands with a strange man. Amanda knows he's not wearing the same clothes he had left the apartment in that morning, but she is reluctant to say so. Knowing Olivia will realize it too and not knowing how to tell Fin and Carisi that fact without telling them she was the one helping him get dressed this morning. She is even more alarmed finding out Noah and this man got onto a bus going God knows where.

Amanda is doing her best to hide how scared she is, trying to be confident they'll find him. But she can't help how her mind keeps wandering to the worst-case scenario. How is she going to explain all this to Jesse, knowing if Noah, and this man got onto a bus, the chances of finding Noah are lower. But, she knows Olivia is counting on her; she needs to do her best to stay calm and focused. They find the bus and Noah was never on it. They had just chased down another lead that is getting them nowhere. The blonde is getting more and more frustrated.

Fin and Carisi find leads that doesn't provide any comfort for either women. In fact, it makes them both even more worried. Noah is with some man, a man who brought a change of clothes, and a car seat, who had been planning this for who knows how long, watching Noah. Nothing prepares her though for the news that Sheila was the one who planned this whole thing. They trusted this woman with their son, gave her all the access she wanted, and all they did was give her the opportunity to take him. How could she have been this stupid, Amanda had never trusted Sheila around Noah from the start. Olivia wanted to give Noah access to the family she never had. The younger woman hadn't fought hard against, not thinking it was her place to say anything. But nothing can assuage her guilt now.

They identify the man as Shelia's gardener and find his address. Amanda gets a little smile out of her lieutenant when Amanda tells her she can make a 4-hour drive in 3. Amanda doesn't care about speed limits, she just wants to get closer to finding her boy.

They arrive at Juan Ortoli's house to find his daughter Maria home alone. The girl is lying to them about her father's whereabouts. Juan arrives home and Maria warns him, so he takes off running. He doesn't get very far. Amanda is at the point where she doesn't care what she has to do to get Noah back. It has been hours since he's gone missing and she just needs to find him. Amanda does things she never would do, like slap a suspect, and threatening to arrest his daughter. Yelling at him, grabbing his daughter's face and shoving it into his own. It gets results though, getting an answer about a cabin where Juan and Shelia were supposed to meet. Her and Carisi race off to the address, informing Olivia when they're on their way. The blonde can barely control her anger when they arrive at a cabin that no one has been two in years, slamming Juan against the car, getting into his face. She's had enough of all of this. Olivia calls her, and she answers.

"I know where they are, where Shelia took Noah, she's at her sister's cabin in New Hampshire, I'm on my way there now."

"What's the address? Carisi and I will meet you there." She replies frantically, hoping its close. Amanda knows Olivia is going alone, but she can't tell her to wait for them, knowing she would do the same thing. Olivia will not wait to get to her son.

They arrive at the address. A barefoot, pajama clad Noah is on the porch, looking scared. His face scrunched up in worry. He turns and sees Amanda and takes off running, yelling "Mama, I didn't know you would be here too." the first time he has ever said that to her. The blonde leans down and catches him taking him into her arms and lifting him. Holding him so tight, letting the tears she's been holding in fall. She presses a kiss on to the top of his before pulling back to look at him, giving him a quick once over to see if he has any injuries. Amanda is relieved when she doesn't find any. The detective puts him down long enough to take off her jacket, wrapping him up in it before taking him right back into her arms.

Carisi is dumbfounded, standing in the background observing the scene unfolding before him. He had no idea Amanda and Olivia were dating, but they have to be in a serious relationship if Noah is calling her mama. He sees the loving way Amanda is holding him and how comfortable he seems in her arms. Part of him is jealous, he had been interested in Amanda, but he is also happy for her. She has found someone who makes her so happy.

"Why are you crying mama? Are you sad?" One of Noah's hands coming up to wipe a tear from cheek.

"No baby, I'm just so happy to see you I missed you so much."

"Grandma Sheila told me that Mommy would be here when I woke up. When she got here mommy and Grandma Sheila started fighting. Mommy told me to wait on the porch. I'm scared mama. I don't want them to fight." Noah's voice says filled with worry. His eyes are clouded, and his shoulders droop. Amanda is pretty good at reading his body language and can tell he's close to tears of his own. She sucks up her own, so she can reassure the little boy.

"It's okay buddy. Grown-ups fight some time, but you don't worry about that okay." Amanda does his best to reassure him. Backup arrives including several police cars and an ambulance. The officers are getting ready to enter the cabin and Amanda asks one of them if they could bring Noah's jacket and boots out. She brings him over to the ambulance to get checked over, just to be safe. Noah is okay though, not injured and more concerned about where Jesse is saying something about wanting her to show her the deer.

"She's at home bud, with Lucy, you'll see her in a little while. You can tell her about the deer when you get home," Amanda says they continue to talk. Olivia exits the cabin with Sheila handcuffed asking what happens next.

She put her into the waiting cop car before walking over to join Amanda and Noah. They sit in the back of the ambulance, so the little boy is between them, his face showing distress about this whole situation. Noah questions his mom about Grandma Sheila and his worries surrounding her. Olivia telling him that she isn't bad she just did a bad thing. She isn't expecting Noah's response "That's what mama said."

Olivia's head pops up looking at Amanda who can't help but tear up a little every time she hears him say it. She isn't used to having that moniker attached to her by him. She says mumbles to the brunette "Is that okay with you?"

Olivia reaches out and grabs Amanda's hand squeezing "of course, baby it's okay. I love you so much Amanda. Maybe we should move into together, making this official. I want this Amanda. You, me, Jesse and Noah. I want us to be a family. If that's what you want."

"I want all that with you and I love you too Olivia. I'm going to transfer, and then as soon as that happens we can make all that happen. Carisi already knows we need to tell Fin and Barba."

Olivia turns to Noah "is that okay with you, Noah? Mama and Jesse coming to live with us?" Amanda's heart flutters hearing Olivia to refer to her as Noah's mama.

The little boy gives an enthusiastic yes "Frannie too?"

"Yes buddy, Frannie too," Amanda says, and both women lean in to hug him, the only thing missing is their little girl being with them.

"So, Noah, why don't we go home, and we can find deer and convince Uncle Sonny to get us some waffles?"

The three of them climb out the back of the ambulance and head towards the car, Noah between them holding one of their hands each, chatting about deer.

When they arrive back into the squad room Olivia and Amanda walk in holding hands. Fin looks at them, but doesn't ask for any explanation, not needing to know the whole story, just happy the two women found each other. He had suspected that something was going considering he is good at reading both women. Fin figured out something was going on a couple of months ago. When the two women arrive back at Olivia's apartment they are both reluctant to let Noah or Jesse out of their sight. Giving into whatever the two children want, unable to say no. Olivia mentions having the guys over for dinner tonight as a thank you and Amanda agrees that's a good idea.

Later that day, Olivia has the squad over for dinner. Olivia looks at the group, Carisi and Barba sitting on the floor playing with the kids. Amanda sitting with Jesse, stroking her daughter's hair. Fin sitting on the couch behind them observing the scene. Frannie lying next to Fin on the couch. Olivia smiles at the family she hadn't realized was right in front of her. Jesse and Amanda looking right back at her as Jesse yells, "Mommy come play with me." Olivia makes her way over sitting on the floor next to the children, leaning over to kiss Amanda whispering I love you before focusing on the little robots Carisi is making for the kids out of Legos. She has her family, it was right in front of her and she just couldn't see it.


End file.
